This invention relates to electrography and more particularly it relates to magnetic carrier particles and developers for the dry development of electrostatic charge images.
In electrography, an electrostatic charge image is formed on a dielectric surface, typically the surface of the photoconductive recording element. Development of this image is commonly achieved by contacting it with a two-component developer comprising a mixture of pigmented resinous particles, known as toner, and magnetically attractable particles, known as carrier. The carrier particles serve as sites against which the non-magnetic toner particles can impinge and thereby acquire a triboelectric charge opposite to that of the electrostatic image. During contact between the electrostatic image and the developer mixture, the toner particles are stripped from the carrier particles to which they had formerly adhered (via triboelectric forces) by the relatively strong electrostatic forces associated with the charge image. In this manner, the toner particles are deposited on the electrostatic image to render it visible.
It is known in the art to apply developer compositions of the above type to electrostatic images by means of a magnetic applicator which comprises a cylindrical sleeve of non-magnetic material having a magnetic core positioned within. The core usually comprises a plurality of parallel magnetic strips which are arranged around the core surface to present alternative north and south magnetic fields. These fields project radially, through the sleeve, and serve to attract the developer composition to the sleeve outer surface to form a brushed nap. Either or both the cylindrical sleeve and the magnetic core are rotated with respect to each other to cause the developer to advance from a supply sump to a position in which it contacts the elecrostatic image to be developed. After development the toner depleted carrier particles are returned to the sump for toner replenishment.
Conventionally, carrier particles made of soft magnetic materials have been employed to carry and deliver the toner particles to the electrostatic image. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,060 and 4,473,029 teach the use of hard magnetic materials as carrier particles and an apparatus for the development of electrostatic images utilizing such hard magnetic carrier particles, respectively. These patents require that the carrier particles comprise a hard magnetic material exhibiting a coercivity of at least 300 Oersteds when magnetically saturated and an induced magnetic moment of at least 20 EMU/gm when in an applied magnetic field of 1000 Oersteds. The terms "hard" and "soft" when referring to magnetic materials have the generally accepted meaning as indicated on page 18 of Introduction To Magnetic Materials by B. D. Cullity published by Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, 1972. These hard magnetic carrier materials represent a great advance over the use of soft magnetic carrier materials in that the speed of development is remarkably increased without experiencing deterioration of the image. Speeds as high as four times the maximum speed utilized in the use of soft magnetic carrier particles have been demonstrated.
The above two mentioned U.S. patents, while generic to all hard magnetic materials having the properties set forth, prefer the hard magnetic ferrites which are compounds of barium and/or strontium such as, BaFe.sub.12 O.sub.19, SrFe.sub.12 O.sub.19 and the magnetic ferrites having the formula MO.6Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, where M is barium, strontium or lead as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,630. While these hard ferrite carrier materials represent a substantial increase in the speed with which development can be conducted in an electrostatographic apparatus, it is desired that even further improvements in this regard be made.